


i'm already something to someone (that i don't know, when will i know)

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Noticing little things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Adachi notices a few things about Kurosawa before Kurosawa notices him
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: CheriMaho White Day Gift Exchange 2021





	i'm already something to someone (that i don't know, when will i know)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anime_fushigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_fushigi/gifts).



> Title taken from I'm Already Gone by A Day To Remember

1.  
Adachi waited nervously for the interviewer to call him, fiddling with his jacket sleeve and biting his lip. In comparison, the man next to him seemed to be the epitome of “cool as a cucumber”, his long legs stretched out in front of him. His suit actually fit him, unlike Adachi’s, who had found his on sale, not in his size, but what he could afford. He appeared to be about the same age, if Adachi had to guess. Taller for sure, more handsome by half. Adachi had no way of knowing of course, but he had a feeling he would be hired, even if he himself wasn’t. Adachi hoped he would be hired, though. He had worked hard in college to learn how to input data, and the company interested him on a personal level. He didn’t quite have the guts to work on product design, but being around stationary would be nice.

“Hi, I’m Kurosawa, what about you?” the man next to him spoke, startling Adachi, who nearly dropped his folder with his resume in it. Adachi looked around, even though he knew that the room was empty other than them. 

“Oh...I’m Adachi,” Adachi said nervously. He resisted the urge to ruffle his hair, knowing that it would look unprofessional. 

“What job are you looking for here?” Kurosawa asked, an easy smile on his lips. Adachi figured the man was bored, because why would he be talking to him?

“I want to work in data,” Adachi mumbled. “What about you?” 

“Sales,” the other man said, eyes dimming a little. Adachi tilted his head, wondering why the man wasn’t happy about working in the position he was going for. 

“Kurosawa Yuichi?” a woman holding a folder and wearing a navy pantsuit called into the room. 

“Well, that’s me, good luck!” Kurosawa whispered as he got up. 

Adachi watched him go, wondering what had just happened. Still, it was nice that this total stranger had wished him good luck, and for some reason, the thought grounded him. 

2.  
Adachi had been barely at work for a week when he settled into a routine. Get to work, ignore everyone, do his work, and go home. He and Kurosawa had both been accepted, which was kind of nice. At least there was someone else his age in the office with him, even if Kurosawa’s desk was nowhere near his and Adachi’s back was to him. All the girls seemed to like Kurosawa, willing to teach him whatever he needed help with, and while Kurosawa always accepted help, sometimes Adachi could see a bit of tightness in his eyes if the girls lingered too long. Not that he saw it that much, this was only when he was using the copier and things like that. 

“Adachiiiiiiiiiiiii” Adachi’s senpai, Urabe, called. Adachi wasn’t quite sure what to make of him. Six years older than Adachi, and very loud to Adachi’s introverted self. “Can you please help me with this data collection? It’s a lot, but it’s easy, and if you need any help, ask me.” 

Adachi nodded, looking through the data. Urabe had taken a little more than half of the papers, but he was right, it was still a lot. It was easy, though, at least to Adachi, who had received high grades for this sort of thing. He pulled up the necessary program and started inputting the data, losing track of time as he worked. When he was finished, he showed Urabe, who clapped his hand on Adachi’s shoulder and thanked him profusely. Adachi nodded politely and got ready to leave, gathering all of his stuff and putting them away. He bowed to his seniors and went to the elevator, not thinking about anything in particular. The elevator came and Kurosawa stepped out, his hair dripping wet and plastered to his forehead. Adachi stepped back to let Kurosawa out, nodding back when Kurosawa nodded to him, vaguely thinking how Kurosawa should wear his hair like that more often. Kurosawa always looked so put together, but with his hair like that, he was more approachable, Adachi thought before turning his mind to how he would get home in the rain. 

3.  
A month had gone by, April showers turning to May flowers and all that, and Adachi was enjoying the nice weather as he walked from the train station to work. As he drew closer, he saw Kurosawa check his watch and nod to himself before dashing off to the nearby convenience store. Adachi tilted his head, wondering what was going on. He didn’t have long to wait, with Kurosawa arriving with a tin of tuna, carefully opening it and bending down. Adachi watched with bated breath, and saw that a cat, little more than a kitten, had come to eat the food. The kitten was mostly black, with white paws and a white chest, a tiny splash of white on its chin. Adachi could tell with a little love, it would be very fluffy, but at the moment, all its fur was in angry knots. Kurosawa pet the cat, looking like he was cooing at it, but Adachi was too far away to hear. He checked the time and nearly yelped. He was going to be late if he stood here much longer. Kurosawa must have had the same thought, as he stood up and went to the building, nodding at Adachi when he saw him.  
\---  
The day over, Adachi secretly followed Kurosawa, pretending to go to the train station before doubling back. He watched, hidden in the shadows, as Kurosawa quietly made noises to draw the kitten out, smiling when the kitten came out and went to sniff Kurosawa’s hands. Kurosawa gently picked the kitten up, and Adachi saw that the kitten wasn’t much bigger than Kurosawa’s hands. From where he was standing, he could just barely make out that Kurosawa was promising the kitten a good home, not with him, but with...a sister, maybe? Adachi couldn’t quite hear properly, but was glad the kitten would be getting a better home than outside a stationary company.  
4.  
“Adachi, can you please go grab these things for our department?” Urabe asked him, handing him a list of items. Adachi nodded, although he wasn’t looking forward to it. He would rather do his data work than go outside, but he knew it was his turn among the new hires, and that he had been lucky to last this long without being asked. He went to the elevators, going over the list. At least everything was close. As he waited, Kurosawa came and stood next to him. 

“You have to get those things?” he asked Adachi, startling Adachi enough that he dropped the list. Kurosawa went to grab it, smiling his charming smile as he gave it to Adachi. 

“Oh...sorry about that, Kurosawa. Urabe gave me the list, yes. Are you headed to a meeting?” Adachi asked, wanting the attention off himself. 

“Nope, I’ve also been tasked with getting stuff for my department,” Kurosawa stated simply, pulling out a list from his pocket. Adachi nodded, figuring that Kurosawa was just talking to him out of politeness. “Want to go together, make it faster?” 

Adachi, unused to people wanting to do things with him, nodded hesitatingly. He had the feeling Kurosawa would have asked anyone who also had to go out, but it would still be nice to be with someone.  
\---  
Adachi looked at the item he needed, just out of reach. He knew he was fairly tall, but it was still out of his reach and it was annoying. He looked around, wondering if there was an employee around, but before he could locate one, Kurosawa was reaching above him and handing him the item, an easy smile dancing on his lips. 

“Here you go.” 

“Oh...thanks, Kurosawa.”  
\---  
Adachi looked at all the pastries, wondering what people would like and why Urabe hadn’t just given him a list for that too. Kurosawa had picked out the ones for his department, and was just waiting for Adachi to pick. Adachi could feel his neck prickle with sweat, as it often did when he was forced to make a decision under a time limit. 

“Adachi? You okay? Do you want any help?” Kurosawa asked. 

Adachi shook his head, picking pastries at random so it would be over with. The lady at the counter handed him his box, an air of relief around her that he was finally done picking. The two of them left the shop and started heading back to work. Kurosawa opened his box of pastries and handed one to Adachi--the one Adachi had been wanting to get for himself but hadn’t. He looked up to Kurosawa, confused. 

“I saw you looking,” Kurosawa shrugged. Adachi stood there, stunned, amazed someone would notice that something he wanted. 

5.  
Adachi was walking to work from the train station, not thinking about anything in particular, when he saw Kurosawa walking to work as well. He had earbuds in, and while he wasn’t actually dancing, he was bobbing his head and his feet seemed to be in step with the music. Adachi smiled, wishing he had the courage to do something like that. He also liked the reminder that Kurosawa was human, and not just the most talked about kohai on their floor. They were both newly graduated, yet Kurosawa had so much pressure on him already. Adachi was glad that Kurosawa at least got this, got the chance to listen to music and enjoy it. All too soon, Kurosawa was removing the earbuds, winding them up neatly and putting them in his briefcase. His face turned smoother, looking ready for work, and Adachi marveled at how put together Kurosawa looked. 

+1  
Kurosawa knew that walking home in this situation was a bad idea, with how drunk he was and how awful he felt. At least he had saved Adachi some humiliation, since no one deserved to drink against their will. He had been working with him for several months now, and knew how quiet and easily startled Adachi was in the few times he had interacted with him. He knew it was unkind, but other than when Adachi was near him, he never thought about him. Kurosawa didn’t know to be grateful or embarrassed that it was his boring coworker that had been there to witness his humiliation. He stumbled, thinking about the so-called perks of being himself and how he tried so hard to manage his relationships.

The world turned black.  
\---  
Adachi swam into view, and Kurosawa could hear him asking if he was okay. Kurosawa quirked his eyebrows and tried to get up, only for Adachi to stop him, telling him not to force himself and to lie down. Kurosawa felt so awful that he nodded and laid back down on what had to be Adachi’s backpack briefcase. He could hear Adachi moving around but was staring at the sky, wondering what the hell he was doing. 

“What?” Adachi asked, and Kurosawa was faced with the reality he had said that outloud. 

“They brought me along as eye candy, and yet I angered President Matsuura. In the end, I was useless,” Kurosawa explained, his eyes closed. Not even a second later he remembered who he was complaining to, and went to look at Adachi, who looked a little confused and a quite a bit worried. 

“I...don’t think so.” 

Kurosawa was shocked, and let out a “what?” without meaning to. He could feel tears starting to gather, but he ignored them as he tried to look at Adachi again. 

“You did a lot of research on President Matsuura. You even memorized all her products,” Adachi started, a small, nervous smile on his lips. “You drank the wine in my place. You are amazing enough, Kurosawa.” 

Kurosawa had never heard those words spoken to him in his life. “Is...that so?” he asked, blinking. He could hear Adachi laugh a little, and went to look at him yet again. “What is it?” 

“Nothing. Kurosawa, you always seem so perfect. It’s refreshing seeing the weaker side of you. It’s kinda nice,” Adachi said with a kind smile. Kurosawa was pretty sure he had never seen that smile on Adachi before, but was overwhelmed with feelings as what Adachi said kicked in. 

“What the hell is that?” Kurosawa asked. He could feel his lips quivering and was pretty sure he was about to cry as his heart pounded. 

“Come on, get some sleep,” Adachi said, right before he placed his hand on Kurosawa’s chest. He patted Kurosawa’s chest a few times and that was it, Kurosawa knew he couldn’t keep the tears in anymore. He covered his eyes with his hand, taking shuddering breaths as Adachi kept patting his chest. 

The next morning, Kurosawa wasn’t sure how he got home, but he knew it had to be with the help of Adachi. He had a hangover, but he had to smooth over last night, even though it wasn’t him who was at fault. He got to work and saw Adachi, who gave a small smile and a nod, and Kurosawa noticed that his hair was a little messy, and he was clearly tired, but still smiling at Kurosawa. Kurosawa could feel his heart race a little as Adachi greeted other coworkers on their floor and knew he would never ignore the other man again.


End file.
